


At The Movies (crack vid)

by Treon



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack vid #2</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Movies (crack vid)

**Author's Note:**

> With big thanks to rumrouz for the translating help

Clips: up to 2x11

Length: 6 mins.

 

 

Song List:

\- We're Doing a Sequel - Muppets Most Wanted  
\- Ghostbusters theme  
\- Jack Sparrow - The Lonely Island & Michael Bolton  
\- The Jetsons theme  
\- We'll Meet Again - Vera Lynn  
\- Pink Panther theme  
\- Film Noir Theme - Whose Line Is It Anyway?  
\- The Road Runner Show theme  
\- Love Boat Theme  
\- Keep On - Brady Bunch kids


End file.
